User blog:Azelfland/Azelfland's guide to Real Racing 3's race tracks, chapter 1: Melbourne
"you have to be alert on a street circuit!" '' -Joylon Palmer, 2017'' if you haven't guessed by now, we're gonna talk about one of the three street circuits in Real Racing 3. and that's none other than the circuit that was in the global release of the game: Melbourne, Australia. and if you're unfamiliar with Joylon Palmer, he was an F1 racer in Renault during the 2017 season of F1 before he got fired because Renault didn't do so well that time. keep in mind that this is a guide for beginners to learn the track and for pros to improve their times and their skills. and i'll do that for all race tracks. i'm also aware that there are official articles about those race tracks in the game, but these blogs will explain the tracks better. let's get to it, shall we? also, this is my first blog on this wiki, so please go easy on me. The track. as i said earlier, this track is in the city of Melbourne, Australia and it's one of the four street circuits in the game (with the other three being in Hong Kong, Tempelhof Airport and New York for Formula E). it's also one of the hardest in a cup race, because of the fact that avoiding collisions with other racers is next-to-impossible. once you get to first place, however, all you need to worry about is colliding with the walls. and this is where the modes come in. Modes used in Career, Motorsports and Exclusive series. like i said before, in Career mode, there will be many cups in the game where you'll have to race 22 people including yourselves. and avoiding collisions is impossible. in multiplayer, you'll have to worry about bumping into walls by mistake. an example of this is Citta Di Aria from Gran Turismo 4. this track is set in Assisi, Italy and the track is considered by many as the hardest track in the series. having to avoiding colliding with walls AND the other racer -these races in GT Mode are one-on-one, by the way- just so you won't get a 5-second penalty can be really hard, because you need to be on a zen state to win those. in other words, cars and narrow roads don't go well in racing. that goes for Melbourne as well. Endurance mode makes crashing less stressful, so you'll have to worry about the walls. Speed Snap mode has you going through the chicane before the final turn. speaking of going fast, on Speed Record mode, it's hard to get a good top speed in one run, because the only straights that have that kind of thing would be the one before the first turn and the straight after turn 3. Autocross mode takes you to the second half of the track and to win those, you'll need to be on a zen state. Formula E mode is a little self-explanatory, except you have a battery to worry about. if you don't know what Formula E mode is, it is exclusive to the Formula E cars. in the race, you have a limited battery. by braking or coasting through turns, the battery recharges. if it reaches 0%, it's instant DNF for you. Head-To-Head races are no problem, since you can overtake your opponent with ease. that goes for the other tracks as well. on Hunter mode, the hunted Silvia gets a small head start and catching up with it isn't really that hard, since Melbourne is a technical track. Time Trials can be a nightmare because if you bump into walls, your time is invalid in career mode or you get a time penalty in weekly time trials. the Challenger SRT Hellcat's time trial for the sixth anniversary proves that point right. as for Drag Races, there are none, because the straights aren't long enough. now it's time for the turns. The tricky turns. *the first turn after the long straight can be taken easily if you brake early enough. but you still have to worry about the traffic in the beginning of the race (unless it's a multiplayer race). *the first chicane is where the car-crashing shenanigans partially happen after the first turn (in multiplayer, that is something that doesn't happen, because everyone is a ghost). *the second chicane where the Speed Snaps happen is also hard if you haven't learned it. but once you get used to it, you can go through it at high speed -but not too high- to make a very good exit. and that's it. Tips. *try to avoid damaging your car as much as possblie. *take Palmer's words into account and be alert at all times. *be quick on the gas and on the brakes. *pay attention to your surroundings. so, what cars can go through that track? let's find out. Recommended cars. i highly suggest using a car that has a good grip and good brakes. braking is just as important as going fast in this track. The end. well, that's it for the first chapter of Azelfland's guide to Real Racing 3's race tracks. the next chapter will be about the Formula E circuits. and before you ask, yes, i'll talk about all three of the Formula E circuits. until next time. -Azelfland. Category:Blog posts Category:Circuits